Their Epic Love
by gwenyth.porter
Summary: TEl


**Marry someone who lets you have a bite of their brownie, even when you said you weren't hungry.**

Niklaus would give her anything, regardless of her mood. If she were angry, he'd bring her flowers, if she were too tired to even get out of bed, he would read her poetry. Even if he had no idea why she was frustrated, he'd lay beside her, drape his arms over her frame in comfort, and press kisses over her head and face while they watched any movie of her choosing.

**Marry someone who laughs at the same things you do.**

In all of his years he had not once laughed as she had made him. He teased her and she wasn't angry, she found the fun in it, and past the fact that he had killed slim blondes without a trace just decades prior. It didn't even come to mind as this matricidal killer laughed with her over something as trivial as quirks on an application.

**Marry someone who kisses your nose on a cold day.**

And he wrapped his arms around her waist as the ground beyond the porch draped over in soft snow. The wind picked up and drew past her exaggerated layers of clothing yet she only felt the breeze, not a bit of cold. She'd only ever felt the cold when she awoke and he wasn't beside her. He kissed her neck and cheek as she turned her head. With a smile and soul-capturing dimples he placed a short kiss on her nose, then her lips as they both smiled.

**Marry someone who you can watch Disney movies with.**

He would watch any movie with her. At her request it would be playing immediately and he had already draped a blanket over her while she lay on the couch and he'd be waiting for the microwave to be done with the popcorn he'd quickly accustomed to her wanting for every movie, even if it was later barely touched. His comforting frame would be behind or under her as she watched intently while snuggling to his warmth.

**Marry someone who is proud of you whether you earn ****$5 a week or ****$5,000 a week.**

Money would never be on the list of troubles, their family knew that well, and she had become accustomed to it with slight hesitation. Even knowing this, she had still wanted the experience, practicing a few options, including a week or two amateuring at the bar alongside Matt as company, reassurance, and guide to drink names and protocol.

**Marry someone who you can tell everything to.**

She had heard tells from her friends, yet nothing of what he had told her, which set her to hate the fact that she was always so hateful to them. She told him of her parents troubles, loss of her dad twice, her distance from her mom for years, she doesn't rick telling him of Damons' defilement, at least not for now. In turn he tells her his story. He begins with 1920s, not using as vile words as would be accurate for certain Ripper moments, fully acknowledging the friendship he has witnessed for her and his once-brother. His tales differ in organization, and he admires and is gifted with her attentiveness to memorize and sort them in wish to know all details he blesses her(as she insists on it) with. Only for short minutes will he expand on his mortal years. Even then he begins with non-marring shorts. Elijah and him play-fighting as children, gradually turning to swordplay in later years, when their other brothers would join excluding Finn most of the time for his fondness of visiting the primary family-friend witch. When Rebekah would ask in vain to join only to be told off by the three brothers, even if later he would find Elijah making it up to her in private swordplay. His words ascend from chosen happier times of his siblings and him to hidden and/or skipped points. After one of his sword fights with Elijah when his father abruptly stopped their musing laughter and backed him to the ground, the arguments referring to Tatia, however much he regretted the pointless brawls with his eldest brother, their mourning after their lives were so very altered, his father running swords through each of their hearts, and being forcibly ridden of his werewolf attributes. She shifts, huddles against him further however impossible it was, and it would be enough comfort for any trauma, having her bury her face into his chest before they sleep or need to get to something else.

**Marry someone who isn't afraid or embarrassed to hold your hand in public.**

He would never be caught dodging her touch. A chance for the angels' touch was never to be taken for granted. When she first grasped his hand while leaving the mystic Grill and smiled at him his heart had fallen, crashed, lightened, and dissipated as many times as it had for being accepted in her presence.

**Marry someone who lets you take over when decorating a cake.**

Unquestionably, he would always leave it to her. Yet after once or twice she had made him watch and learn. And because it was her request, and only because it was her request, he payed delicate attention to her work and admired. She made him try for the next one, she giggled at the look on his face as he tried so very hard to make it to her acception.

**Marry someone who you can spend the day in Ikea with without feeling stressed.**

Ikea was wonderful, event though the barely spent money nor an hour there. Rebekah has indeed remained in there a while after they waiting outside, but they enjoyed the time, having bought those wonderful chocolate domes from Ikea and feeding each other the chocolate between kissing, both keeping that chocolate taste on their lips that the both found out later.

**Marry someone who wraps you up inside their coat in the winter.**

She had never needed a coat, neither did her, yet he seemed to wear light ones that matched his looks and outfits so very well. He was wearing one while they were in the car, needing to be in there for several hours, and his three siblings in the back with their significant others. She, in the passenger seat after having been refused to the want of sitting on his lap(the others did not want one risk of Klaus crashing), and had managed to curl up on the seat, nearly breaking the annoying seatbelt while getting it off her, and she awoke to find them still on the road through lightly falling snow. He, the bastard that makes anything possible, had managed to both take his black(, comfort-ass coat) and drape it over her in a manner that it couldn't fall off and covered all of her curled-up frame. She had definitely smelled him in her sleep more strongly than when she first fell asleep, apparently this was why.

**Marry someone who accepts your fears and phobias.**

His cringes at taunts including his father didn't deter her of her mindset. He was fierce, protective, and damn well loved and wonderful after years of fear from his own father. Her fears and respect for Human lives merely had him admiring her all the more. Her heart was his weakness, he didn't particularly resent such.

**Marry someone who gives you butterflies every time you hear their key in the door.**

Every time, every damn time she had blessed him with her steps across his property his mind raced. Despite their resilience to be apart for long their mutual company was so effective for both of them no matter the situation.

**Marry someone who you don't always have to shave your legs for.**

She never needed to shave her legs after Vampirism. Yet he never needed her to change anything ever about her. She would always and forever be beautiful no matter if she had a bit of hair women had taken to shaving over the centuries to be seen as classy.

**Marry someone who accepts you all day every day, even when you don't look or feel your best.**

She felt bad and pissy, she was still beautiful and so very intriguing. He had a fallout and very nearly daggered his siblings, she made him stop and instead comforted him with kisses and gave him that smiled he knew so very well he did not deserve.

**Marry someone who puts three sugars in your tea, despite telling them "just the two".**

She assures him it's fine that they only have a few left, has him give her two and leave the other one for his own tea that she's making him drink, she knows he likes it with honey and sugar despite his protests. He gives her three anyway and later returns with two packs of those sugar packets, smiling at her amused and unexpecting expression.

**Marry someone who doesn't judge you when you eat your body weight in cookies.**

She would never be plagues with the troubles of gaining much weight, one of the included mentions she assumed passively when he told her she was free of trivial human conventions. He smiles when she first was found eating straight from a carton of espresso ship ice cream. He chuckled and soon began buying them for her, bringing different flavors home on occasion and insisting on feeding her the spoonfuls while they sat on the couch when they would alternate between ice cream and popcorn for movies.

**Marry someone who doesn't make you want to check your phone, because you know they will reply.**

He was always on edge, wondering the many options of her response. No matter what he expected or how she replied she always entertained him. She never texted a simple syllable. She had plenty to speak about and he enjoyed every second of it, in turn she was very interested in his choice words, how he sometimes snuck in both hidden and up front flirtations. And sometimes his old world language would become so prominent and every word she ready she can hear so well in her ear, filled with his irresistible accent. She would never not reply to his texts, making their distant conversations last until he returned. At times they would also text from across the room while his siblings were in the room, his smirks and her muffled giggles annoyed them to no end. When told to shut up or simply their siblings leaving the room, their laughter would rise together and they would simply continue their texting until something else arose.

**Marry someone who waits with you to get on the train.**

She had never been on a train, but every time they were in the car, the door would open before she received a chance to get within three feet of it. He smiled at her, as olden-times as it seemed the first time, having no experience with a man holding a door open for her, she smiled in return and kissed his lips before stepping into the car. He was careful not to catch her clothes in the door and when he was in the driver seat, about to drive, her hand grasped his and squeezed in unspoken words to wait a moment. He complied without question and watched her with a gentle gaze while patiently waiting. She finally turned her head to him, still with it against the headrest, and smiled, nodding. So he smiled back and started the car.

**Marry someone who understands that you need to be alone sometimes.**

He never wanted to be alone, not after she knew she loved him. She only needed it for very short periods at once, and he always waited. After only two minutes he couldn't stand it anymore and walked in to her, she appreciated the seconds alone but found she missed and needed him after he came in. He wrapped his arms around her and she nestled against his henley, breathing in that scent he was coated with and he kissed her head.

**Marry someone who gets on well with your parents and isn't uptight about family events.**

Her mother was not pleased with this, she knew, he handles it well, though. At any event her mother was at(which he put up with for her benefit) he smiled, kept manners, and smiled genuinely to her mother. She admired it, and had become accustomed to his siblings, Kol teasing/toying with her in many ways imaginable, shopping and rewatching chick movies with Rebekah, hearing stories or of palaces in such detail when he wasn't around from Elijah.

**Marry someone who calms you down when you get mad about stupid stuff, and never tells you it's "only stupid stuff".**

She has come to him with a problem, trusted him to help her. He basked in the glorious feeling of it. He would so definitely get her a dress fit for more than a queen, as she deserved. He so wished he could give her better at the moment, but he still gazed in furious delight at her grateful smile and the way she looked in that dress after walking out of the room she used to change. He fully intended to bring more smiles such as this one for centuries.

**Marry someone who makes you want to be a better person.**

Only she, with this full heart of sun has made him feel redemption, the sheer want for redemption. Her smile, it makes him crave for her to keep smiling, for him to be able to encourage that smile. He would do that, for her and solely for her, his lovely shrine of sun.

**Marry someone who makes you laugh.**

He's teased her, flattered her, given her such things she would never expect. She spent quite some time laughing, thinking of them. The problem was that she had none with it, she enjoyed that time with him, seeing his smile meant only for her. She wanted that, again and again, as much as she could.

**Marry someone who you love.**

They've made each other laugh, they've made each other change. He's assured her she is a beauty worth more than anyone ever will deserve. She's accepted the problems of him, his setbacks. They've made each other embrace their differences, they've made each other content yet filled the other with a blinding sheer need for the other.

**Marry your soulmate, your lover, your best friend.**

She made him love, this wolf who did not love and she did not fear the killer of life. He made her love herself as he loved her and he bares her his side only she control.

Search

Facebook

Amazon

Wikipedia

Twitter

eBay


End file.
